Sadness Always Ends With Happiness
by TnC1
Summary: This is a story when Chandler deals with his parents getting divorce and then as he moves to a new neigbourhood, he meets this pretty girl, who will be gone from Chandler's life. Will she ever comes back? It's still a mystery... Plz Review... Thx
1. Default Chapter

^ ^ I don't own da all of the characters in dis story. I only own da character of Candy and Carter, Chandler's twin brother and sister. I know Chandler is da only child, but in this story, I'd given Chandler twin brother and twin sister. Chandler is a triplet. ^ ^ Plz review.  
  
A/N I hope you like it. This is my first fiction and since English is my second language, I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes or other mistakes I made. I hope you enjoy reading this. And please please review. I really need your review. Thx  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
It was years ago when Chandler was only 10 and he lived in a house in Long Island.  
  
Through the wall which separate my room and Candy's, I heard my twin brother comforting my sobbing twin sister, "C'mon Can, don't be upset. They're only getting a divorce. We would meet him again. It just. that he doesn't live in the same house. But we could visit him anytime we want."  
  
"How can you be sure that we could visit him anytime huh? Don't you know that he's moving to Las Vegas? To join that stupid Gay Show? Don't you think we have to go there by planes? Don't you ever think that we can't pay to buy a ticket and I DON'T THINK MOM WOULD PAY FOR US!" shouted Candy emotionally. She'd been crying and shouting for the past few day since mom and dad announced that they're getting divorce.  
  
I rather sit here in my room alone staring to the empty space, than comforting Candy. I know Candy would stop being like this in a couple of days, since she hasn't eat nor drink. What Carter is doing, it's useless. It won't make Candy stop. I know it's not Carter fault because he is a guy that comforts you, dependable, and good looking. Sometimes I hate thinking about him being liked by everyone. And me, I'm also good-looking but not as handsome as Carter, but I'm always happy. That's what people always say.  
  
I sighed when I heard a door being open and closed and Candy stop shouting. In another minute, Carter walked in. "Man, you should've help me. Didn't you hear Candy shouting?"  
  
"Yeah I heard. I just don't want to fight over something that already happened. We won't win against her okay? So stop arguing with her."  
  
There was a long silence before Carter walked out and went to his room. I figured out that he didn't want to deal with both of us, Candy and me.  
  
After my parents told us that they're getting divorce, I changed a lot. I never smile again and I became a loner. But Carter, he didn't change. And Candy, she became a girl with broken heart inside.  
  
= = =  
  
The next week, Candy had stopped crying and we were ready to go to the court. Mom was calling a cab. Carter and Candy were still in their own room and I was standing in front of a mirror taller than myself in the living room. I looked at my reflection. I hated wearing a tux. Why do we have to wear this tie thing? It straggled me. I wanted to ask my mom if I could just wear jeans and shirt. But I didn't dare to ask. I didn't want to sadden her even more.  
  
We arrived there and a police guided us to the courtroom. I never been to a courtroom before and it was just like courtrooms shown in movies. Then I saw my dad standing behind a table and I ran up to him. I didn't know what to say, but then a stupid question came out of my mouth. "Hi dad, why didn't you come home?" He just smiled and he said, "Thanks for worrying about me. You always be my favourite guy Chandler," and then he patted my head. I always hate it when he does that. It made me feel like a small person. But then I saw tears in his eyes and I blamed myself for asking him the wrong question. I always remember the tears in his eyes.  
  
= = =  
  
I woke up again for the 3rd time in this week, dreaming the same dream again. I dreamed my dad hugging us three after the divorce, for the last time. Two years had passed since the divorce, but I still remembered the feeling and the vision being hugged by him vividly. I gazed at the ceiling like I used to, but the ceiling looked so different, when I remembered that we moved to another house, but still in Long Island. I closed my eyes again and I glanced at the clock next to my bed. It was 4:30 in the morning. I tried to sleep again but I couldn't, so I decided to go for a walk. I left a note on the refrigerator that was saying that I go for a walk, so Carter and Candy won't be nuts. Carter and Candy were very protective about me if mom is not around, like if she's on tour promoting her books.  
  
I took a walk to a park nearby. People called it the Luv Park, cause many people found their soul mates in this park. It was a nice park. It had beautiful flowers and trees all over the place. I walked in and suddenly I started to jog. I didn't know why I jog, but I just felt like jogging. I jogged around the park a couple times when I saw this cute girl sitting on a bench. I never meet her before, maybe because I just moved in to this neighbourhood, so I decided to go home.  
  
The next day, I woke up at 5 on purpose. I wanted to see the girl again. I left a note on the refrigerator and I went to the park. Again, I saw the girl and I pretended to run in front of her, putting my best smile. I noticed that the girl also smiled at me.  
  
For the pass few days, I'd been doing the same thing again and again. Today, I was also planning to do the same again, so I ran around the park and when I ran in front of her, unexpectedly, she shouted, "Hey you, you drop your wallet!" I thought she was talking to someone else, so I kept running, but she ran after me and she poked me. "Hey, you dropped your wallet. Didn't you hear me shouting to you?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I thought you were shouting to someone else. Well, thanks for giving back my wallet. Well,.."  
  
My face was red. I never liked any girl before and I couldn't talk to girl easily like Carter.  
  
"Hmmm. I never see you before. Are you new around here?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, yeah. I just moved here a week ago."  
  
"Oh cool. Where did you live before?"  
  
"Long Island. The northern part." "Oh. I live around here. Maybe I could show you the town. By the way, my name is Monica. Monica Geller."  
  
"Mmm.. Mine is Chandler. Chandler Bing. Just call me Chandler. I live around here too. Yeah maybe you could show me the town. And..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Can you give me your phone number? So I can call you?"  
  
"Yeah sure. It's 123456789. So. call me. Bye"  
  
"Yup sure. Bye." We waved at each other and she left. I was still standing there like an idiot holding a piece of paper. I wanted to jump real high, but I held my joy inside.  
  
*Monica wasn't a fat girl. She was thin like she is now*  
  
The next day, I didn't go to the park, cause I knew the girl already. I took a bath and ate breakfast and I waited til Candy and Carter went to pick up mom at the airport. I told them I didn't feel well. I didn't want them to meet Monica yet. I was afraid that Monica might like Carter better than me.  
  
So after the left, I dialled the number Monica gave me. I waited for a while when a lady answered, "Hello."  
  
"Hi. May I speak to Monica please?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. May I know who's speaking?"  
  
"Chandler."  
  
"Ok. Wait a sec."  
  
Then I heard she screamed "MONICA! THERE'S A PHONE FOR YOU!" Then she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi. Hi Chandler."  
  
"Eh, hi Mon."  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I wanna go somewhere, like a mall or so. But I don't know where to go. So do you have time to go with me today?" I asked.  
  
"Hm. yeah I guess. What time? Let say.. 1?"  
  
"Okay. Hm. Why don't you come to my place and then .."  
  
"Yeah sure. What's your address?"  
  
I told her my address and then we closed the phone. I went into my room and I started to pick an outfit. I didn't know what to wear. And then I decided to wear jeans and a light blue shirt I just bought before we moved. I brushed me teeth and spiked my hair. I didn't realize that it was almost 1 o'clock because I was busy trying to look good, then the door bell rang. I opened the door, but it wasn't Monica.. 


	2. 2nd chapter

A/N: I hope you like it... I'm sorry if some of you doesn't like da idea of Chandler being a triplet. enjoy and plz plz review.  
  
it wasn't Monica.  
  
It was the pizza guy. Carter had ordered the pizza, in case I got hungry. Carter always looked after me and I hated it. It made me feel small and needy.  
  
I took 20 bucks out of a jar nearby the door and I gave it to the pizza guy. The pizza guy left and I put the pizza on the round table in the kitchen. I took one slice and started to eat the pepperoni pizza, my favourite. I took another slice and another and then I realized I just finished half of the pizza. Then I saw the clock, it was almost 2 and Monica hadn't come yet. I was scared that she might be kidnapped or killed or even lost. I started to sweat and I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I splashed the cold water that I needed to my face and then the bell rang again. I wasn't sure if it's Monica or not, but I prayed to God.  
  
I opened to door and I saw Monica crying. Then she hugged me and I hugged her back. I brought her inside and I took her to the cushion. I cried on my shoulder and I let her.  
  
"Mon, Monica, why are you crying? Something wrong? Did I do something wrong to you?"  
  
"No Chandler, it's not you. It's. It's. It's my parents."  
  
"Why, what's wrong with your parents?" I started to think about my dad, and the fact that I hadn't tell Monica that I had no dad.  
  
"My parents are getting divorce and they just told me just now before I left. I hate them! Why can't they think about me and my brother?! Why Why Why?!!!!!!!!" Monica screamed.  
  
Then I hugged her really tight. I then got a flash back, when mom and dad told us that they're getting divorce. Candy cried, Carter shook his head, and I, I left the dining room, half crying. Then Candy and Carter followed me and we went to Candy bedroom. We all cried together and hugged each other to find comfort that we need. We locked the bedroom so neither mom nor dad could come in. From then on, the three of us only trusted each other and never let other people know what's inside us.  
  
Then I said, "Calm down Monica. You know what? My parents are also divorce too. I only live with my mom and my sis' and bro'. And mine is worse. My dad joined the gay show after they got divorce. I know how it feels okay, so calm down. Here, let met get you a drink." I went to the refrigerator and I took a glass of cold water and I gave it to Monica. She drank it and she'd stopped crying. The both of us sat on the couch for a long time in silence. Neither of us knows what to say. Then I stood up and I took her hand and I brought her outside. She didn't even say a word, so I brought her to the park, the place we met. There weren't much people in the park, so we could sit alone. I didn't want Mom, Carter and Cindy meets us, because they would make fun of me. Well, at least that's what I thought.  
  
In the park, we sat until four o'clock, talking about our family, friends, and other things. I told her about my parents getting divorce and then the moving and the fact that I'm going to go to a new school. I told her that all of those things scare me. We comforted each other and then we said good- bye.  
  
"So, thanks Chandler, sorry I'd ruin your day. Thanks a lot for the comfort."  
  
"It's okay. You can come to me whenever you need me Mon. Give me a call, or I'll call you. Yeah," then she left and when I couldn't see her again, I left. * * *  
  
"Chandler! Oh my sweet Chandler, where have you been? I missed you so much." mum said when I walked in. She kissed me on the forehead and she hugged me. Carter and Cindy were there too. They were giggling.  
  
"Ah. Okay mom. I missed you too," I said, trying to escape from her hug.  
  
We talked about what happened while she goes and she talked about what happened in her promo tour. She met a lot of fanatic fans and other things.  
  
"I met this fan who brought 5 of my THICK books and she wanted me to sign all of it. WOW she cried when I shook her hand. That girl was really fanatic."  
  
"Cool. I want someone who goes crazy about me. Like that girl. Man, I wanna be famous like you mom," Carter said.  
  
In her mothery voice, she said, "You could Carter if you try really hard to reach it. By the way kids, do you know that school starts next week? Why don't all of us go to the mall tomorrow to buy your school stuff.."  
  
All of us agreed. I also agreed, since I didn't have any plans with Monica.  
  
While I was in bed, I thought about Monica. I promised myself that I would protect her no matter what and I will always be there for her. I also promised that I would change, change to a better person. More open and easy going. So I could make a lot of friends in here. I thought that I would be more independent and not depending on Carter or Candy. But I didn't really think about that. It didn't really matter. I hoped I was in the same school as Monica, but it was painful to know that we weren't in the same school. Well, the good thing was that Monica wouldn't know Carter and I like to know that I know a girl who I like really much that doesn't compare me to Carter or so. Then I fell asleep.  
  
The next day, I woke up because Candy was shouting to me, "Chandler, wake up. We all are ready, and you are still asleep. C'mon. We have to go!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Gimme a minute. I'll be ready soon." Then she walked out. I woke up and I stood in front of the mirror. I thought I grew taller, but that was impossible, in one night. I got dressed and I saw Carter watching the TV, mom on the phone and my breakfast on the table. I sat on the chair and ate my breakfast.  
  
When I finished eating, mom was still on the phone and Candy came out from her room, begging mom to stop calling and go. She's always looking forward for buying new stuff for school. She liked to go to school and meet her friends there. In my old school, I didn't have much friends and I was always in the library, every recess. I liked reading books about animals and music, especially about sharks. I was curious about sharks and I thought about taking biology class and be a marine biology or so.  
  
A/N: Hi again. I know it's not on a cliffhanger or something. I hope you like it. I know Monica's parents are not divorce, but I want them to be divorce so the story would go smoothly. Hehehe. well, enjoy and again, plz plz and plz review. I will need your review, 


	3. What Happens Next?

A/N: hey again. Thx for all of you who had been reading all the chapters. Hehehe. it won't end soon. I think it's a pretty long story. Btw, I hope u'll like this chapter and so. have fun. Again, I'm sorry for my grammar errors.  
  
Then again, I found myself wondering in the bookstore. I was waiting for Candy and Carter, who were choosing binders, notebook, pens, pencils, and other school stuff. They picked so long, so ended up wondering again.  
  
"Chandler! Chandler!" Carter shouted from the other end.  
  
"What?" and I put one index finger on my lips.  
  
He asked me to come there. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Hey, which binder should I buy? The blue one or the green one?"  
  
"I dunno. The green one is kindthe gay. I think the blue one is better."  
  
"Okay. Thanks bro'. Uh.uh.uh look at thet girl. Wow."  
  
I looked at the girl Carter was pointing. And it was MONICA. I panicked. How could Carter think that Monica is pretty. She's mine. Nobody could take her from me. I wished we weren't there. I tried to calm down and explained it all to Carter. But I couldn't I just couldn't think introducing Carter to Monica. I know Carter would take her away from me. Without realizing, I said, "Oh that girl. I know her."  
  
"Yeah right. What do you know?" said Carter trifling.  
  
"Oh. You want me to call her?" I said feeling irritated.  
  
"Go ahead!" he challenged me.  
  
"Monica! Mon, Monica!" as I waved at her.  
  
She turned around and she waved at me again.  
  
Carter was shocked. He never knew that I could deal with girls too. I just never showed it. I was proud. Carter then left. I thank God because I don't want Carter to know her. He evil.  
  
"Hey Chandler. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm buying some stuff for school. How bout you? You alone?"  
  
"Nah.. My mom is there, in the bank, and I just walking past the bookstore and then I met you. Heheehe"  
  
"Well, I gotta go. I'll call you either tonight or tomorrow."  
  
"Ah. Chandler wait," she said, with a face that said I gotta tell you something. But I just shouted, "I'll call you. I promise!"  
  
* * *  
  
That night I didn't call Monica, because we were out eating dinner and got back really late.  
  
The next they, I got up from the sunshine that went into my eyes. I felt refresh and peaceful. I heard the bird singing and it seems like the nicest they ever. I did my routine, went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and ate some breakfast.  
  
As I poured some milk into the bowl, Candy came, "Morning Chanddy."  
  
"Morning Can-Can."  
  
"Hm. someone look good tothey. I heard you know this pretty girl?"  
  
I knew that she would ask since Carter is so open to her. "Oh, Monica you mean? Yeah, she's a friend of mine. Why?"  
  
"Hehehe just asking. Carter seems to like her, but then he interrupt your luv live with her. Hehehe."  
  
"Yeah, wateva you say. By the way, is mom here?"  
  
"Nah. She left to work and to the bank I think. She left a note there on the phone table."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
As soon as we finished breakfast, Candy went straight to the bathroom to take a bath and I guessed Carter was still asleep. So I called Monica as I promised her.  
  
I waited for a while and then,  
  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
  
It was a man voice, a sobbing man voice. I thought it was her big brother, Ross, or so.  
  
"Mm. yeah, may I talk to Monica please?"  
  
"Hm. sorry, may I know who's this?"  
  
"Chandler."  
  
"Mm.. sorry Chandler, but Monica just left a second ago."  
  
"Oh okay, when is she coming back?"  
  
"Never. Are you one of her friends or something?" "What?!" I shouted in terror.  
  
"Why isn't she coming back? Where is she going?"  
  
"Hm. I think you know that my wife and me got divorce and my wife got the custody of Monica and her brother and they're moving to New York. They just left a while ago to the airport."  
  
"Oh no. That's what she wanted to tell me yesterthey in the mall. Dumb me, stupid me." as I started to cry, knowing that I won't see her anymore.  
  
"When is the plane leaving?"  
  
"In an hour or so."  
  
"Okay thanks," then I hung up.  
  
I ran to my room and got dressed really fast then I told Candy that I'm going for a while. There was a taxi right in front of the apartment so I went in and told the driver to go to the airport.  
  
It felt so long just to go to the airport. I paid the taxi and told the driver to take the change. I ran and ran and then I saw boarding, to New York, 12:45, Monica's plane. I ran and ran to the boarding gate, when I saw Monica in her brother's arm, crying. She was almost inside the plane. I ran along with her, waving and shouting, but the glass seemed to be soundproof. Monica didn't hear me and she went in crying. I fell down on my knees and cried. An old lady came to me and helped me to stand up. She brought me to the guard and the guard got me a cab and I went home.  
  
I blamed myself for it. I would never see Monica again. I called her house a couple of times, but no one answered. I guess her father was away in his office or so. One they when I was trying to call her, the phone was picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. May I speak to Mr. Geller please?"  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry .  
  
To be continue.  
  
A/N: I don't know how to continue this sentence, so give me some time to think about it. I hope u enjoyed reading this 3rd chapter and plz plz plz review. I really need ur review. Maybe I could use some of ur ideas or so.. Thx 


	4. Time Is Passing

A/N: Thx for all of you who had given me suggestions to make the story better. I hope u all like the story and will keep reading it. Hehehehe. Again, plz review. I really need your review. Other wise I won't know if you like it or not. Well, thx. I know this chapter and the last chapter is kindda depressing. But it'll get better. Enjoy. There's a new character I made, Carter's new friend, named Jordan, and Jo for short.  
  
Continue: to inform you that Mr. Geller had died in a place crash."  
  
"What?! Please tell me you're lying. Please. Please."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not lying. Mr. Geller was on a plane to New York to visit his children and the plane got crashed. Some people died and some got injured, but we suspect that Mr. Geller had died because we haven't found his body yet and it's been almost one week. His family is having the funeral in New York."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello, you're there?" the man asked.  
  
"Ah. Hm. yeah. Thanks," I said, and then I hung up.  
  
I went into my bedroom and I lay on my bed. I put my face on my pillow and I let out a cry. I though, Why, why can't my life be as fun as the other kids? Mr. Geller is the only one here that knows Mon's number in New York, and now his dead. Life is just sucks for me. I hate my life. I hope I'm someone else. I thought and thought until I fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up, it was the next morning. When I opened my eyes, it felt like it's burning. Then I remembered yesterday, that Mr. Geller was in a plane crash. I didn't feel like living. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again.  
  
Candy went into when I was starting to fall asleep, "Chandler, sweetie, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah."I said mood-lessly  
  
"C'mon Chanddy, I know something's wrong. Tell me. You used to tell me everything, but now you never tell me anything."  
  
"Okay okay," while I laid on the bed, I told her the whole story, "Yeah, so basically Monica's dad was in a plane crash to New York and now I have to idea how to find Monica. New York is damn big place. I don't know if I could ever find her."  
  
"Oh poor Chandler," then Candy took my head into her arms.  
  
I stayed in my room all day, drowning to my sorrow. Candy had been going back and forth to my room, giving me breakfast, lunch and my snacks. Carter was out with his new friends and Mom was in her office, gathering ideas for her new upcoming book. I felt a relief that Candy was the only one at home.  
  
"Hm. Candy, can you do me a favour?"  
  
"Yeah sure. What?"  
  
"Please don't tell Carter or mom about this ok. I don't want them to know and make a big fuss out of this," I said.  
  
"Yeah. I won't tell. I'll keep it as a secret between you and me. But you have to promise me that you will get up from your bed tomorrow and have fun with me. I wanna go to this amusement park nearby, but stupid Carter doesn't wanna go because of his new friends and mom can't go either. So I you have to go with me. Okay?" she blinked.  
  
"Okay. There's no mistake for spending the whole day with my sister right?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"Hahaha you're right. Man, you always crack me up."  
  
"Hahaha one point for Chanddy and zero for Candy." then we joked around.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Chandler?" mom and Carter asked almost at the same time.  
  
"He's in the bathroom, taking a shower," said Candy.  
  
"Is he sick or something? I haven't seen him since morning," Carter said.  
  
"He's fine. We played with each other today."  
  
"Oh ok. Well, I'm gonna call Jo now," said Carter as he walked towards his room.  
  
"Candy honey, what's up with Carter and Jo now? Are they like best friends now?" mom asked.  
  
"Ah. I don't know. I don't even know who's Jo. Maybe Chandler knows."  
  
I came out from the bathroom and mom started to ask me a thousands of questions.  
  
"Chandler, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"No, nothing. So Chandler, do you know anything about Jo, Jordan or something?" she asked unsure about the name.  
  
"Nope, not really. I heard his a friend of Carter or something."  
  
"I know. Have you ever meet him or something? Is he a good kid?" "I don't know mom. You know me; I'm not Carter who has a lot of friends. Why don't you ask Carter himself?" I snapped.  
  
Mom looked at me with a disbelieving face. I hadn't talk like that in years since mom and dad got divorce. My voice had change over the past few months, it was getting louder, stronger, more manly, and rough. I didn't mean to talk like that to her, but I couldn't stand it.  
  
"Um. I'm sorry. There's just something bothering me. Never mind," I looked at the floor and turned back, heading to my room, before I could hear my mom said,  
  
"What's wrong Chanddy? You don't like it here?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"What honey? Tell me." she walked toward me and put her hand through my hair.  
  
"No mom. It's nothing. Well, I wanna go to the park first ok. I'll be back soon," I took my jacket that I hang on the door and I walked out. I saw mom shaking her head.  
  
* * *  
  
I walked to the park carrying my jacket, just realizing how hot it was. Why do I have to bring jacket? It's a damn summer!  
  
From the distance, I could see the bench where Monica and me met. Seeing the place just made my heart ache. I tried to be strong. I have to go there. I have to be strong. Someday I will meet Monica again! Meet her and meet her. That was what I believed.  
  
I sat on the grass and I could feel the heat coming inside me. The sun was getting hotter and I saw a lot of people wearing heat and sitting under the trees or shadows, but I, I was sitting on the grass under the sun. Suddenly, I felt this rush inside my body and all I saw was black.  
  
A/N: Hehehe. hope you like it.. Plz review after reading. Cuz your reviews are important for me. Thx for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I also wanna say that I'm leaving you in a cliff-hanger. Well, it's not exactly like a cliff-hanger, but yeah. Thx 


End file.
